convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Birdie
Birdie 'is a supporting character from the 'Street Fighter franchise. He made his Convergence debut in The Time Crisis. Canon A former wrestler who turned to a life of crime, Birdie sought out Shadaloo to become the World's Greatest Villain. Unfortunately for him, he was subjected to experiments and almost forced to wear, God forbid, a HAT. Luckily he got away and wound up working a gig at the Kanzuki estate, where he gets as much food as he wants... for the small price of putting up with Miss Karin. Pre-Convergence Some time after the events of A Shadow Falls, Birdie was informed by his boss Karin Kanzuki that one of the former Dolls, Noembelu, would be arriving at the Kanzuki estate. It was Birdie's job to keep her company until Karin returned. Birdie, meanwhile, fell asleep as he got tired of waiting. Plot Involvement The Time Crisis Birdie was brought to the Murder Game with Noembelu, who he was determined to bring back to Karin ASAP. Although he assisted android A2 in an attack and earned a favor from her, he had minor involvement in the plot until the first murder, where he was able to piece together information about Dio Brando's murder in order to get Ben Tennyson voted out. However, Blaze the Cat suspected Birdie and Noembelu quite openly, and her murder led to A2 revealing herself as an Investigator and exposing Birdie and Noembelu as Traitors, fulfilling her favor. Unlike Noembelu, who was fully aware of what she was doing, Birdie had been controlled to assist in the murder of Dio Brando. However, due to the debate of whether or not the Harbingers revealed should be killed in order to gain an extra chance at a vote, Noembelu killed herself, sealing Birdie's own fate. He offered A2 a fight to the death, as both of them would most likely be the next victim, but he was killed by Shichika before landing a single blow. In the afterlife, Birdie attempted to lie about being a Harbinger, but Noembelu called his bluff. Once Dio attacked Noembelu, Birdie and Dio immediately tried to kill each other, only stopped when Dio's powers were forcibly weakened. Right Hand of the Magic God He makes a brief cameo during the dead end in which Othinus destroys the entire multiverse with her newfound power after the fourth chapter. It is believed that he returns to life after the end of the event as the multiverse is restored. Epilogue(s) The Time Crisis Birdie and Noembelu arrived back at Kanzuki Estate, where Birdie repayed Noembelu for pleading for his life by assuring her that she wasn't as bad as she thought. To reward Birdie for keeping Noembelu happy while she was away, Karin rewarded him with extra food, and Birdie relaxed at home, happy to be back after his time in the event. His full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Noembelu - A character from Street Fighter who also made her debut in The Time Crisis. Birdie and Noembelu had a rather awkward relationship, as Birdie's main goal was getting them home for his own sake. Even so, both had moments of looking out for each other, such as when Noembelu tried to spare Birdie's life when they were found out, and when Birdie attacked Dio after the latter attacked Noembelu. Trivia * Birdie was originally white in the first Street Fighter game; his change to black in Street Fighter Alpha is explained as in the first game, he was pale because of a cold. Category:Traitors Category:Characters Category:The Time Crisis Category:NPCs Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:Street Fighter Characters